Infinity
by Onashii
Summary: As Christine left Erik's home with Raoul, she couldn't help but wonder if she'd made the right choice & what she would do differently if given a second chance. She soon finds herself stuck in a loop, reliving the same day. No one believes her, except Erik
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, or its characters. Nor do I own the theme of **_**Groundhog's Day**_

**This story is based off of the 2004 movie **_**The Phantom of the Opera**_**, and was inspired by the movie **_**Groundhog's Day**_

**Read & Review please! And enjoy!**

**---**

**Prologue**

As the boat glided gently along the misty lake, toward the giant portcullis which would soon separate me from this dark world forever, I couldn't help but feel a strange sense of foreboding. It flowed through my veins to my very core, chilling my blood along the way. I wasn't sure what to make of this, but perhaps…perhaps it was trying to tell me something…

No. I decided. It must have just been leftover stress from today's madness. After all, it's not every day that a deranged masked man kidnaps you, attempts to force your hand in marriage by threatening your fiancé's life, and then frees you as soon as you agree to his proposal. And I still had not seen the damage he had caused in the surface world. A cold chill shot up my spine, and I shivered at the very idea.

The boat passed under the portcullis, and I felt myself involuntarily turn to take one final look at the lair of my fallen angel. I don't know what had possessed me to turn back to the place that I was so desperate to escape from, the world of shadows and illusions. I realized that I simply wanted to see his face one last time, for reasons unbeknownst to me.

But there he was. Erik was watching me, as I was slowly being torn from his grasp by another man. His stormy eyes lingered sadly on my face, memorizing its features I suppose. And the pain there was so appalling! So unfair! That gaze was ripping my heart to pieces, making me want to jump out of the tiny boat and swim to him, just so I could embrace him and take away his pain!

I couldn't though! The very thought of returning to that dark, mysterious world scared me half to death!

But those eyes were just pleading so desperately for me to return…No, no. He couldn't trick me like this. He had made his decision to let me go, and I was _not _about to let those siren tears of his call me back to his side.

Fortunately, the boat had just turned, and the moldy corner of the dank passageway obscured my view of the lair and of Erik. All was silent except for the gentle splashes that echoed through the passage as Raoul forced the pole down through the water to push the boat further along.

When he finally spoke, the loud sound of his voice actually made me jump. "Christine–Oh!...sorry…" He smiled apologetically for frightening me. "Christine," he spoke softer this time, "I know you have had a hard day, but…" He hesitated a moment, searching for words. "Would you like to get married?"

I stared at him in shock. "Yes! Of course! I told you months ago!"

Raoul nodded absentmindedly, "Yes, yes…" He was quiet for a moment, but a smile suddenly lit up his face. "I know! We could be married tonight!" he proposed excitedly. "We'll just elope, and everything will become so much easier!"

"Stop!" I gasped. "I can't get married tonight!"

Raoul shot me a curious glance. "Why not? You're free now! You don't ever have to worry about _him _ever again! You're safe now!" he exclaimed, desperately trying to quiet my fears. "He's probably been overtaken by the mob by now!"

I felt the blood leave my face as I cringed at the thought of Erik being put at the mercy of the mob, and vice versa. "That's…not it…" I said weakly, my voice straining just to manage a faint murmur now.

"You don't want to marry me anymore?" Raoul turned his accusing glare on me as he cried, "You can't possibly want to stay here with _him_!"

I dropped my gaze. I couldn't bear to meet his eyes and tell him the truth. _I _wasn't even sure what the truth was!

"You love him!" Raoul accused, his tone disbelieving. "You truly love him, don't you?"

Tears began to well up in my eyes. "I…I'm not sure…possibly?" I admitted in no more than a hushed whisper. I shook my head slowly from side to side, trying to clear my mind and find the truth.

Raoul was silent, and that silence stabbed viciously at my heart like a searing dagger.

I couldn't force myself to look at him. I didn't want to see that betrayed expression on his face, one that I had seen too often lately on another's face. Couldn't I do _anything _without hurting _someone_?

"Listen," I sighed quietly, "So much has happened today…I–I'm not myself right now…Perhaps it would be better if we waited till morning to have this conversation…"

He didn't give any reply, but I took his silence as an affirmative answer.

We finally made it to the surface, and I tried to ignore the horrible, charred ruins of the once beautiful opera house. Once we were outside on the street, Raoul summoned a carriage and instructed the driver to take us far from here.

Raoul remained silent during the ride, so I was left to wallow in my misery and my thoughts. It seemed like I was drowning in them!

Had I made the right choice? Should I have stayed with Erik? I kept asking myself these questions over and over again. What _would_ I have done, if given a second chance?

As I continued to ponder these questions silently, I began to feel drowsy. It had been such a long, trying day. And the slow, gentle rocking of the carriage seemed to be lulling me to sleep. I allowed my eyes to close, and eventually, my thoughts were gone, and my mind was clear.

When I awoke, I felt incredibly comfortable, much too comfortable to still be in the carriage. Perhaps Raoul had stopped and paid for a room for me at an inn, and then carried me to my bed. I attempted a weak smile of gratitude at the thought.

After a long moment of peace, I forced my eyes open and sat up in bed. I froze and felt the blood rush out of my face as I took in my surroundings: a modest vanity, striped walls, flowers everywhere, an ornate floor-length mirror. Realization and horror washed over me in one cruel wave.

I was still in _my _room!

**---**

**Thanks for reading! Hope everyone liked it. I'll try to update again very soon, and remember to check out my other Phantom story **_**Spellbound**_

**Read & Review!**


	2. Cold Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, or its characters. Nor do I own the theme of **_**Groundhog's Day**_

**I would like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers for their praise and support! I love you guys!**

**Also, here's a reminder to check out my other Phantom story "Spellbound" in your spare time. Thanks for reading!**

**Please Read & Review!**

**---**

**Chapter One: Cold Awakening**

"A dream?" I whispered in disbelief, my eyes wide as I glanced around my room. "It was all just a dream?"

I hurriedly threw the covers off and frowned when I confirmed that I was still wearing my lacy, white nightgown. I wasn't wearing _his _wedding dress. So it _had_ been a dream! Or a nightmare, rather. Unless…unless Erik had trapped me and was trying to make me _think_ I had just been dreaming!

I jumped out of bed and rushed to the floor-length mirror, the passageway to Erik's hell. The glass still seemed to be completely intact; although, I distinctly remember Raoul mentioning that he had smashed the mirror to pieces when he and Madame Giry had failed to locate the mechanism that would reveal the entrance. Perhaps Erik had replaced the glass in the mirror! I suggested, wildly trying to find an explanation.

I fell to my knees and ran my hands along the floor, feeling for any broken shards of glass that could prove that I had not been dreaming. To prove that last night had actually happened and was not just a figment of my imagination. But there was no trace of _anything_ that suggested that the mirror had been shattered.

Groaning in defeat, I dragged myself away from the mirror and forced myself to stand. I shook my head in amazement as I took in this new realization.

"I guess it _was_ just a dream," I said quietly, dazed, still disbelieving.

Suddenly, my outlook began to brighten! Since my dream never happened, Erik never collapsed the chandelier. And therefore the fire never occurred and all of those people who were injured or killed were still alive and well! I gave a giddy laugh and twirled freely in a circle, delighted by the swirling colors of my room.

Then I froze as another thought occurred to me. If I had only dreamed the entire performance of _Don Juan Triumphant_, then that meant I would have to take the stage for real tonight! Erik was sure to come! So was that how it was destined to be? Either Erik dead or an opera house, and many lives within, destroyed? And Erik might even try to take me again! Just like in my dream!

I felt like crying, but I knew that once I started, I wouldn't be able to think clearly. Perhaps everything would be better off if I just ran away…

But I couldn't! No matter where I ran, I knew that Erik would pursue me. No, it would be better if I just stayed and begged Raoul not to make me go through with this. He loved me; I knew he would listen if I begged. He wouldn't be like the Raoul in my dream, risking my freedom along with everyone else's lives…

At least, I didn't think so…

I forced myself to choke back the oncoming tears and dragged my unwilling body toward my armoire to dress for the day. I grabbed a forest green dress and a dark corset and carelessly dropped them in a heap on my bed.

Then I opened my door and peaked out. Raoul was there, waiting faithfully outside of my door for me to awake just like every day. He turned when the door creaked, and his face lit up when he saw me.

"Christine!" he exclaimed excitedly, relieved to see me. "Today's the day!"

I felt the blood drain out of my face. "Raoul," I choked out, straining to find my voice, "We need to talk…"

Raoul glanced at me curiously, his smile fading. "Christine? What's wrong?" he asked, his voice suddenly alarmed. He grabbed the door and attempted to push it farther open.

I shook my head and placed my hand over his. "We can't talk right now…later maybe? I need to get dressed…" Why did my voice have to waver so much? I hated my voice for betraying me!

"Christine," Raoul began to argue, but I hurriedly interrupted him, "Raoul, could you please fetch Meg for me? I need help with my corset…"

"Of course, but are you sure you will be all right by yourself?"

"Yes, Raoul, I'll be fine," I answered, attempting to hide my fright under a cool voice.

Raoul eyed me doubtfully, but after a moment of hesitation, he disappeared down the corridor to find Meg. By the time Raoul returned with Meg, I had already thrown on all of my underskirts and was impatiently passing the time by attempting to brush some impossible tangles out of my thick, brown matt of hair.

The deliberate knock on the door made me jump, and I accidentally flung my brush halfway across the room. I remembered that Erik wouldn't bother to use the door if he was going to come after me, so I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and hurried to open the door.

"Thanks, Raoul," I whispered gratefully as Meg passed quietly into my room.

Meg helped me into my corset and dress, and as soon as she was finished with that, she retrieved my brush and attacked the tangles in my hair. She had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout this process, and it was beginning to make me nervous.

"Meg?" I croaked, my voice still thick with morning disuse. I cleared my throat and tried again, succeeding in sounding like a human being rather than a dying frog this time. "Meg?"

"Hmm?" she responded distractedly, viciously attacking a particularly reluctant clump of hair. I could just imagine that frustrated look on her face, looking so out of place surrounded by her curtain of soft, golden hair.

"What are you–" I cut myself off for a second and tried a second time, "What are you thinking about?"

Meg didn't respond at first; she just continued to attack my hair with the brush. Finally she sighed and lowered the brush from my hair. "Are you frightened, Christine?" Meg asked in a hushed whisper.

I gave a shaky, bitter laugh. "Of course I am, Meg! Wouldn't you be? But of course you have _no idea_ what it feels like! _You're_ not the one with everything resting on _you!_" Even in my terrified voice, the words came out harsher than I had intended.

Meg fell silent again and turned to leave.

"Wait! Meg!" I exclaimed desperately, holding my hand out after her as if trying to pull her back. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean it that way!"

Meg refused to look at me, but she quietly replied, "Good luck, Christine…" before walking out the door and gently pulling it closed behind her.

I shut my eyes and struggled to keep in the tears that once more threatened to fall. "_Wonderful_," I groaned sarcastically, "I just snapped at my last faithful friend when she was only trying to help…That's just _wonderful_."

Forcing an expression of cold apathy onto my face was a lot harder than I had expected it would be, but after I managed to compose myself, I walked out of my room and joined Raoul. He eagerly grasped my hand within his and began to escort me down the corridor.

"Christine? Are you..._sure_ you're all right?" he asked nervously after watching my face remain void of emotion.

I nodded my head, but dared not open my mouth in the event that it would ruin my carefully composed mask.

Raoul shot me a weird look and attempted to coax me to speak again. "So Christine…you said there was something you wanted discuss with me?"

"Yes," I replied simply. I was actually pleasantly surprised at how composed and solid my voice sounded. I began to lead him to the little chapel of the opera house.

Once we arrived safely at our destination, I shook Raoul's hand off of mine and met his eyes. He still looked concerned, so I gave a little smile. He seemed to look less worried after I smiled, and I couldn't help but wonder if I might have had an easier time convincing him if I had just let him worry.

"Raoul," I began, my distress already visible in my voice. My words began to quake with fear when I spoke again. "I don't think I can go through with tonight…I don't want to do this…"

He stared at me with an amused grin and laughed lightly. When I frowned at him, his smile began to fade. "Wait, you're being serious?" he asked, surprised.

I nodded curtly, my frown tightening into a scowl. This wasn't going quite the way I had hoped.

After watching me carefully for a moment, as if trying to determine whether I was joking or not, Raoul frowned. "Christine," he began slowly, talking to me like I was nothing but an ignorant child who had just asked a ridiculously foolish question, "You can't just back out now! We have to catch that madman! We could put an end to this! Forever!"

His face seemed bright with fervor, and his voice grew more passionate with every word. I shook my head in horrified astonishment. I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

"Did you hear me, Christine? He will never bother you again! But we can't do it without you! Every hope and every prayer rests on you now! Can't you understand that, Christine? Can't you?"

Through this discourse, Raoul had forcefully grabbed my shoulders and was unconsciously shaking me as he spoke. I could hear my teeth rattling as he shook me, and I was starting to feel dizzy.

"Raoul!" I exclaimed, clutching his arms to make him stop before I threw up. He glanced at me curiously, expectantly, but did not relinquish his hold on my shoulders. I tried to ignore this aggressive gesture and simply tried to plead with him, "Raoul…I'm frightened…"

A smile crept onto his face, and he once again sounded like he was speaking to an ignorant child. "Christine," he sighed, "You have absolutely nothing to worry about! The theater is going to be _swarming_ with guards! All of whom shall be awaiting the order to shoot to kill!"

I stared at him in frozen horror. The Raoul in my dream never told me that the guards had orders to _kill! _I didn't want Erik harmed! It made my heart clench painfully just to think of it. I realized, to my embarrassment, that my mind had suddenly slipped to the memory from my dream where I had kissed Erik.

"Can't we just leave?" I begged desperately. "We could run away and get married! We could run so far away! So far _he _could never catch us!"

"No, Christine! I _know_ you're scared, but this must end _now_," Raoul answered coldly. "Now promise me that you will go on tonight."

"_Why _must it end _tonight?_" I asked, desperate for a way out.

"_Christine!_" Raoul growled, glaring at me reproachfully.

I took a deep, shuddering breath and nodded as I answered, "All right…I promise…"

Raoul's expression softened, and he grinned happily as he said, "Good." Then he placed his hands on my back and pulled me into a fervent kiss.

I kissed him back but not as enthusiastically as I normally would. He compensated for that by kissing me harder, and when he finally pulled back, we were both left breathless.

He headed for the exit, but just before he left, he turned to glance over his shoulder, his eyes dark and threatening. "It ends tonight," he reminded me darkly before leaving me alone in the chapel to think.

I fell to my knees by the window, allowing the small beam of light from the outside to wash over me. My whole body was shaking so bad, it felt like the whole room was quaking instead of just me.

As I sat there, in the sunlight by the window, I couldn't help but think of what Raoul had said. It wasn't like him, and it scared me. He was so different from the Raoul in my dream. And even that Raoul hadn't seemed to care very much for my pleas. But at least he had been nicer…less frightening. Yes, this Raoul seemed different from his usual self.

"So very different…" I whispered before collapsing into a sobbing heap.

**---**

**Thank you for reading! I'll try to update again soon.**

**Remember to check out my other Phantom story: "Spellbound."**

**Read & Review please!**


	3. Love & Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, or its characters. Nor do I own the theme of **_**Groundhog's Day**_

**I'm glad everyone is enjoying Infinity, and I thank all of my lovely reviewers for their reviews! Please check out my other Phantom story "Spellbound."**

**Read & Review!**

**---**

**Chapter Two: Love & Sacrifice**

A pale, sickly girl stared at me, her brown eyes dull and void of emotion. Even her thick mass of curly brown hair seemed to have deflated. She might have been considered beautiful at one point, but the empty air of despair that hung about her every feature seemed to twist her physical appearance into an unattractive form. She looked as if a loved one had just been murdered, and though the killer was likely to return for her, she couldn't force herself to care. She was numb, horribly numb with fear, despair, and hopelessness. She seemed as empty as though frightening, dull eyes.

I realized, with a fresh wave of horror, that the girl was me! My reflection.

A flash of fear passed over her– no my– face before returning to that terrible dull expression. I wasn't entirely sure why I looked so empty. Nothing had happened yet. No one I loved was dead….Well, my father was dead, but that had happened so long ago that I barely noticed the pain anymore. I didn't have to _try_ to remain void of emotion for him any longer. But now, there was a new reason.

I clearly remembered every detail of every event that had transpired in my dream, and that was what worried me. Was history doomed to repeat itself? Was _I_ doomed to betray both Raoul _and_ Erik again tonight? The very _idea_ of harming either man made tears spring to my eyes. My reflection's brow furrowed, as I tried to hold back the tears. My face was so crumpled in pain, that _I_ looked like Iwas dying.

No, I told myself. I wouldn't let my emotions get the best of me. It was better to just clear my mind and remain apathetic. Try to watch my actions from the outside. My crumpled face almost instantly faded into an expression of sheer boredom.

"Christine."

The speaker was not visible in the mirror, but I recognized the voice immediately. Madame Giry. I slowly turned toward her, carefully maintaining my illusion of calm apathy.

"Madame," I acknowledged quietly.

She watched me cautiously for a moment, her face betraying her concern, before she managed to find her voice again. "Christine Daae! Get dressed. The first scene is about to start!" Her voice was stern as usual, but there was a disquieting note of fear hidden beneath that strong voice.

My own expression must have betrayed me, because the moment Madame Giry met my eyes, she glanced away guiltily before turning on her heels and clomping out of the room. I hurriedly turned to the mirror to fix my expression again, but my eyes were no longer dull. They were dark with despair. I tried my best to ignore my own weakness, and instead focused on pulling on my skimpy costume.

As soon as I was dressed, I was forced to remove my shoes and run to the stage in order to make my entrance on time. A few of the dancers shot angry glares at me as I pushed past them to reach the stage.

Despite nearly missing my entrance, the opera was remaining true to my dream and proceeded with very few mistakes. The music was beautiful and passionate and oftentimes angry, just as Erik had intended, but the subject matter seemed to appall the audience, who seemed too shocked to even turn to their neighbors and whisper about it.

Piangi made a dramatic exit, and now I was left in the spotlight. Butterflies began to flutter in my stomach as I sang innocently, nervously picking a rose to pieces with my tiny fingers. This was the exactly where Erik had appeared in my dream, his voice frighteningly seductive and dangerous. What if he really did steal the role of Don Juan? I found myself wonder eagerly.

I know I shouldn't have been so anxious to hear his voice, but I knew I would be disappointed if the answering voice was that of Piangi. I had to admit that I was dangerously addicted to that angel's voice.

I allowed my final note to die out with grace and anxiously awaited the return of Don Juan. I held my breath, and though it made me feel lightheaded, it only added to my building longing.

My heart nearly leapt out of my chest when the angelic voice that I so desired and dreaded suddenly came into being. I slowly turned my head toward him, and as our eyes met, all was silent but for the long, keening wail of the violins.

Erik began to sing again, his angel's voice mysteriously dark and seductive. And yet, there was an element of gentleness in his voice that had not been present in my dream. It made the air of danger, that constantly hung about his dark figure, seem muted; the moment becoming exhilarating rather than frightening.

I actually began to enjoy the feeling of the chills, shooting through my spine, as Erik circled me in that astounding, predatory way of his. Cold fingers glided gently along the bare skin of my shoulders and throat as he brushed lightly against me. I felt my painted lips turn up at the corners in an involuntary response. My heart was throbbing so wildly in my chest, I wouldn't be surprised if he could hear it. I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from his tall, shadowy figure.

I was so caught up in the moment, that I nearly forgot my part. But the music was quickly approaching my entrance, and I didn't want to disappoint Erik by ruining his masterpiece with my stupidity and ignorance. In order to remember my part, I had to force myself to turn away from him and try to act like Aminta.

I was grateful when I reached the portion of the song where I could finally use my mounting desire to better portray my character. I let that emotion rule my voice as I transferred all of my desire for Erik's voice into my persona of Aminta.

We climbed the staircases, leading us to the bridge which floated high above the stage. It was as if we were entering the heavens themselves!

"_Past the Point of No Return!_" we sang in passionate unison.

As I took my first step onto the bridge, Erik perfectly mirroring my movement, I felt a surge of passion, inspired by the beautiful melding of our voices, shoot through me like a spark of electricity. No! It was more like a bolt of lightning! my thoughts exclaimed.

"_The final threshold!_"

We were mere inches away from one another now. The distance was closed as Erik grabbed me roughly about the waist to pull me closer, and I wove my arms around his torso to keep him from escaping.

"_The bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn!_"

Erik twirled me around in his arms, so that my back was pressed firmly against him while one of his arms remained draped around my middle, keeping me as his willing prisoner. His other hand was resting lightly against my throat, cooling my burning skin. The hand at my waist traveled gently up my body until it rested at the nape of my neck. Then his other hand began tracing a path down my arm, until my fingers were entwined with his.

My breath caught in my throat as Erik sang gently in my ear. His voice was once again innocent, tender, and unsure as it sang to me. It reminded me of how he used to sing when he had first posed as my Angel of Music.

I was elated by his voice and yet horrified by the song which burst from his lips. It was the very same song he had sung to me in my dream. It was the song which had once belonged solely to Raoul and me.

I listened to his beautiful voice, torn between conflicting feelings of swelling love and guilt. I couldn't even discern which one was meant for whom anymore. Quite suddenly I found myself mixed in a jumble of my emotions, unable to separate them properly.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime,_" Erik sang, tenderly caressing me. He gently pressed his face against mine, his mask serving as an irritating barrier between our skin.

"_Lead me, save me from my solitude…_" I was becoming weak against him, wishing desperately to stop my thoughts from swirling so uncomfortably within my head. But his voice was making me dizzy, and it was becoming increasingly impossible for me to think clearly. "_Share each day with me, each night, each morning…_"

Erik turned me around to face him, his skeletal hands clinging desperately to my shoulders as his perfect voice swelled with emotion, filling the whole theater with its beautiful tone, "_Anywhere you go, let me go too!_"

I couldn't help but return his loving smile as I stared into the depths of those tortured eyes, which held such deep, smothering love for me. I lifted my hands and placed them on his face, caressing his bare skin while my fingertips lightly brushed against the edges of his mask.

"_Christine!_" I felt myself melting in his hands, weak as he sang my name with such burning intensity. "_That's all I ask of you!_"

I could have easily ripped off his mask at any moment, but I just couldn't bear to cause him that pain. I refused to be like that cruel girl from my dream who had so traitorously exposed his face to the audience. But I felt my hands twitching uncomfortably, and I knew that they couldn't just remain idle as Erik held out that last, powerful note.

As I saw myself reflected in those beautiful, stormy eyes, I relived the long moment from my dream in which our lips had met, and I suddenly found myself acting on a whim, curious to see if the kiss would feel as incredible as it had in my imagination. I pulled his face desperately to mine and stole his lips, feeling a shocking, electric surge race through my body as it never had before, not even while kissing Raoul!

When I finally pulled away from the kiss with a reluctant will, Erik was gazing at me with wonder and a ridiculous level of gratitude. I could see tears welling up in his beautiful eyes.

"_Christine, I love you_," he sang lovingly. He leaned toward me then, and my heart raced ecstatically with the anticipation of meeting his lips once more in another passionate kiss. I was surprised when his lips came to rest briefly against my forehead.

As I stared up at him with confusion and slight disappointment, he brought his lips close to my ear and whispered, "Be happy, Christine, my love…" I felt a strange wetness on my cheek, and then I realized that we were both crying now.

Then Erik took a few steps away from me, and when I tried to follow, he gently pushed me away and slowly shook his head, rejecting my attempt. My heart clenched painfully.

I reached a desperate, trembling hand out toward him, practically begging him not to leave. He watched me with a miserable, tortured expression on his face, and as I reached my hand out further to grab him, he suddenly fell through a trapdoor in the bridge. Peering over the edge of the bridge, I saw Erik disappear through the mysterious fissure that had suddenly appeared in the stage.

The horrible sound of gunshots echoed loudly through the theater, and I screamed in horror. But as far as I could tell, Erik had already safely disappeared from sight by the time the gendarmes had first pulled their triggers. I felt a stabbing pain pierce my heart as I stared down at the darkness where Erik had vanished.

He had already given me my freedom…Erik truly did love me…

I collapsed to my knees, barely aware of a horrible wailing noise that seemed to pierce the stunned silence. I slowly came to realize that the sound was me, sobbing hysterically, but I didn't care if everyone saw my devastation anymore.

The only thing I cared about for the moment was _my poor unhappy_ _Erik!_

**---**

**Thanks for reading! Please check out my other Phantom story "Spellbound."**

**Review please!**


	4. The Insanity of the Possessed Music Box

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera nor do I own Groundhog's Day.**

**Meh. I apologize for the long delay on updates. And for leaving you for so long on a cliffhanger. School's been really sucking up my time slots. I had a test in every class last week, practically. Plus I've been having to play my flute at football games so that ate up my Friday nights.**

**But I **_**have**_** finally updated! Whoot! Anyway, I also apologize for this highly Christine chapter. I must warn you that she does sort of talk to herself later on. And I sort of left a bit of a cliffy at the end of this chapter too. Sorry XD. I'm just too lazy to keep writing on this chapter, also I felt it was a nice place to stop.**

**Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers! I'm so glad everyone's enjoying the story! I'd also like to thank everyone who has added me and/or my story to their favorites lists and alert lists! -**

**Also, a little reminder to check out my other Phantom story "Spellbound" if you've got time.**

**Read & Review**

**---**

**Chapter Three: The Insanity of the Possessed Music Box**

In response to the fresh peals of gunfire resounding through the air, the theater erupted into total, unrestrained chaos. Many of the spectators had jumped out of their seats in alarm and were attempting to push their way toward the exits, oblivious and uncaring to the plight of any poor soul who was unfortunate enough to fall underfoot.

The guards must have finally realized that they had more important issues at hand than simply firing random shots at a target whom had long-since vanished. They quickly moved into the fray of the panicking audience, attempting to prevent them from accidentally trampling each other to death.

My head was spinning as I watched the events unfold around me with detached curiosity. Everything seemed to be moving too slowly, and yet somehow it was also speeding past me, too fast for my impaired mind to keep up.

Quite suddenly, I became aware of an annoying voice buzzing in my ear. When had everything become so blurred together? I wondered.

A set of uncomfortably warm hands swept my hair away from my face. I did not struggle against them though, for they seemed to be helping me into an upright position. Strangely, I could not remember when I had fallen helplessly to the ground, but I was actually quite surprised that I had failed to notice the fact that everyone had been tilted at a weird angle.

As the mysterious owner pried my head from the floor, I felt my skin pull uncomfortably away from the board, sticky with sweat. The voice had grown in volume and clarity and was now shouting in my ear.

"Christine! Are you all right?" The voice was growing more distressed as I refused to acknowledge it. "Why aren't you moving? Did _he _hurt you?"

It finally dawned on me that the increasingly hysterical voice belonged to Raoul. The dark way he seemed to refer to Erik's presence gave him away. But just to be sure, I hoarsely murmured his name, "Raoul?"

"I'm here, Christine!" he responded immediately, grasping my limp hands anxiously within his. "Is there something you need?"

I remained silent for a moment, simply blinking my eyes until I was able to focus on his face. "Can I ask you something," I managed to choke out after attempting to clear my throat, to no avail.

"Of course, Lotte. Anything you want," Raoul replied softly, lightly stroking my mussed-up hair. He seemed to grow worried when I did not respond right away. "Christine? What is it?"

Finally, after taking in a deep, shuddering breath, I forced myself to ask the question, which was suddenly haunting me, tugging annoyingly, and painfully at my heartstrings until I could no longer avoid blurting out, "Is Erik hurt?" My voice was quavering horribly, and my eyes were once again welling with tears at the prospect.

I noticed how Raoul suddenly went rigid, his lips pulled taut into a thin, pale line. "How should I know?" he replied coldly, almost emotionlessly, "But I say 'Good riddance!' if he is..." Raoul trailed off in thought, but his expression remained unchanged. He simply grabbed my arm and led me toward a nearby exit from the theater.

His mood had begun to brighten once more. "Christine!" he gasped, suddenly turning to me happily and clasping my hands within his. "Let's go fetch a few things from your room! Then we can run from this horrid place and never return!" He pulled me toward my room, and though I allowed him to push me inside, I refused to grant him entry.

"_Christine!_" Raoul began to protest, pushing the door open slightly with his foot, but he was silenced almost instantly by my unyielding expression.

"Raoul," I breathed calmly, though my insides were squirming nervously in contrast, "I don't want to go with you tonight..." He opened his mouth to protest, but I interrupted him, "I want to stay here."

He attempted to push past me, into my room, but I quickly knocked his hands out of the way as I pushed the door shut. Through the slight sliver left open between the door and its frame, I peeked out at Raoul and whispered, "Good night..." I saw his face crumple momentarily in pain before smoothing into an uncharacteristically blank expression.

It discomforted me to see him react so strangely toward me. Concerned and tender one moment, then cold and detached the next. This inexplicable sudden shift of moods was something I had only associated with Erik. I had never really thought that other, _normal_ people were capable of this trait, but apparently I was wrong, as usual.

That was me. Christine, the child. Christine, the _fool!_ This was the story of my life. Would I _ever_ learn to just give up on trying to figure things out for myself and simply give in to everyone else's views? No matter what I chose, I was always wrong anyway, so what was the _point_ of thinking for myself anymore?!

I gasped in horror as a thought occurred to me, a result of my bitter musings. What if I had been wrong to choose _Raoul?_ I shook my head in disbelief. No! He _had_ to be the right choice! He was normal, stable, a safe harbor! I _loved _him!

_But if you love him_, I argued with myself, _then why did you betray him tonight by succumbing to Erik?_

It wasn't my fault! Erik's voice was so powerful! How could I possibly have fought against him?

_You kissed him...and of your own free will_, my inner voice reminded me.

Yes, I kissed him. But to save my life! And the lives of all those other innocent people!

_But you wanted him...You cannot deny it...You wanted him instead of Raoul tonight..._

I knew it was true. I couldn't argue with the voice any longer.

I clenched my fists into tiny little balls, feeling my veins give an aching pulse in protest.

Damn him! Damn Erik for making me doubt! Damn him for seducing me with that beautiful angel's voice of his!

I was literally shaking with anger, and my eyes darted wildly around the room, searching for an object to throw. Anything!

I froze as I became aware of a soft bell-like chime as it began to echo a sweet melody. Sweet, but not quite right. The whispers of the original music droned on wearily, like the silent murmurs of spirits, restless in their graves.

I turned stiffly toward the noise, and my gaze fell upon a pretty, silver object, a music box that had been a gift from Raoul. I had never bothered to open it, remembering the strange Persian music box in Erik's home and fearing the haunting melody.

I realized that I hated the little toys. Those delicate little trinkets that chimed frightening melodies, magically playing their music when they saw fit.

The little box would not stop playing! I clenched my fists and suddenly I had grabbed the music box flung it at the ornate mirror. Upon contact with the hard metal, the glass cracked into a web of cragged lines, but refused to break completely. The box fell harmlessly to the floor, lying with its lid askew. But the melody still would not stop!

With a fresh wave of panicked rage, I roughly grabbed the little box and began beating it against the mirror, willing the glass to shatter and pierce the heart of the demonic creation! The glass splintered and flew in all directions, a few pieces grazing my forearms and hands.

Finally, I turned on my heel and harshly flung the music box away from me. It flew into the wall, where it ricocheted off and landed on my bed with a reproachful chime.

But I was no longer paying attention to my miniature tormentor. I had turned back toward the destroyed mirror. Darkness stared back at me, beckoning me to enter the world of unending night...to find Erik.

I gasped in a short breath and held it, cautiously walking through the empty frame of the mirror, pausing to wave my hand against the blackness to confirm the absence of glass.

I walked further down the dark tunnel and shot one last glance at the light of my room. A mist had surrounded me, shielding me from the light until it was nothing more than a faint memory.

I let the mist envelope me, and I almost welcomed it. I probably would have enjoyed the cool feeling against my hot skin, if not for that haunting melody of the music box, echoing off the walls in the darkness, beckoning for me to venture further down the tunnel.

_Christine...Christine...Christine..._

---

I cannot recall how long I had been lost in that dank labyrinth, unable to discern which way was left, right, up, or down. It felt like I had been wandering for days, though it was possible that it had only been a few hours.

Finally, I just gave up and curled into a whimpering ball on the cold ground. I was freezing; I had forgotten to change out of my scant costume. The thin skirts were absolutely soaked through the moment I laid down on the moist stone floor. Surely someone would find me eventually.

But what if they didn't? I found myself worrying. Would I die down here? Cold. Alone. And wishing to God that Erik had just taken me with him.

I jolted upright at that thought, and narrowly avoided smashing my head into the stonewall next to me.

_What was I thinking?_ How could I possibly_ want_ to be kidnapped? Was I _insane?_

Eventually, the cold got the better of me, and I slowly sank into an unwilling sleep. And that's when I knew...

_I was going to die..._

---

A bright light infiltrated the thin skin of my eyelids, intruding upon my slumber. It gently roused me from sleep, and I knew I was no longer in the dark cellars beneath the opera house.

_Oh God!_ I thought, _I must be dead!_

After forcing my eyes open and blinking a few times to clear my vision, I recognized the familiar furnishings with a start.

I was back in my room in the opera house again! Had Erik found me and brought me back up here, tucking me so gingerly into my bed? I smiled at the thought.

But if that was the case, and he had me at his complete mercy, why hadn't he kept me? It puzzled me.

Something didn't seem right. I gently pulled away the covers and stared at my attire. I was wearing my nightgown instead of my costume from last night. Had Erik undressed me too?

I blushed and stepped out of bed, self-consciously tugging my gown more securely around my body. I glanced around the shadows of my room.

"Erik?" I called gently, my voice barely more than a whisper.

There was no reply.

Out of the corner of my eye, I glimpsed a gleam of a silver object sitting on my dresser. I turned toward the mirror with a strong sense of foreboding.

I gasped in horror when my gaze fell upon the perfect mirror. The dark passage was gone, as if it had never existed and I had never broken the glass.

Dropping to my knees with a violent clump, I held my face close to the floor, desperately searching for a remainder of broken glass. Anything to prove I hadn't just dreamed last night for a _second_ time!

But there was nothing. No little hidden signs. Absolutely nothing.

Groaning in defeat, I fell forward onto the floor and buried my face in my arms. I flinched as my hot tears dripped off my face and splattered against my arms. I hadn't even noticed I was crying at first, but now I realized I was sobbing! No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't stop my tears from coming!

"Bu–But it–it s-seemed so…so real!" I gasped between sobs.

I jumped as a knock sounded on my door. "Christine? Are you awake?" It was Raoul.

The blood rushed out of my face. I couldn't let him see me like this! Slowly losing my grip on reality! I had to figure things out first, before I could approach him again.

I need to talk to someone! To work out these strange dreams, or realities, or whatever it was that was happening to me. But whom could I talk to? I couldn't approach Meg, Raoul, or Madame Giry about this...They would think I've gone mad!

But what if I _was _insane? Then whom could I talk to? Where was there someone who knew insanity, understood it, and could help me conquer it? I could only think of one option, and he had been the cause of my previous insanity.

_Erik_...

**---**

**Okay. Here's a funny story that's related to Christine's ordeal in this chapter. The insane little music box that never stops playing and doesn't have to be wound up, that's happened to me for real. I've had this little valentine music box that played the theme from "Romeo & Juliet" for about nine or so years. A few years ago, I started humming this song under my breath wherever I went, especially after walking into my bedroom. It started to drive me crazy because I was hearing it at school to, always imprinted in my brain. Then one day, I discovered the little music box had gotten jammed, partially opened, where it never stopped playing. I had been hearing it nonstop in my sleep! I tried everything to shut it up, including wrapping it in a bunch of socks and stuffing it in my pantry downstairs. But I could still hear the stupid song, it was so loud! Finally the box became un-jammed and stopped playing the song. But I am completely terrified to open it ever again. Pretty funny though, huh? XD**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Check out my other Phantom story "Spellbound."**

**Review please!**


End file.
